


To Nino, from Ohno, a letter

by icecreamsuki



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamsuki/pseuds/icecreamsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Nino,</p>
<p>For it is the now that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Nino, from Ohno, a letter

-=-=-  
  
  
Dear Nino,  
  
  


  
_For it is the now that matters._

It is a pretty strange way to start a letter, I know. And knowing you, there is a large chance that you will dismiss this as a prank mail, or a usual sappy letter from Aiba. 

You may have the instinct to ignore it or throw it.

I implore you, please do not do so. 

It is 4 A.M. right now and I couldn’t sleep for my mind is in overdrive of words that rarely come by, of phrases that seem to be artistically thought of by renowned writers that I do not know of. 

A manic episode seems to have befallen me, and my person is overflowing with thoughts of you. And I couldn’t control it. Because, tell me, can anyone control the fall? Oh, perhaps that is why it is called “falling on love” for we cannot control it, unless someone catches us. And I daresay I’d rather not anyone catch me. For this falling is exhilarating, as if an invisible force pulls me, like gravity, like being in a rollercoaster ride for the first time. An announcement comes that I should fasten my seatbelt and enjoy the thrill, passively. But love is not passive, is it? Love is active; it is a verb. Perhaps that is why my hands have been actively working with a pen in place, to deliver this message to you. For I have always been passive, naïvely thinking that the occasional multimedia messages with attached pictures that I send to you would come across as a message of love. Alas, it was unjust of me to demand of you to understand the words behind those cryptic pictures. 

But me, you know me. Being good with words is my weakest point. Throw singing at me, make me dance, oblige me to do art. But spare me from the spotlight of the scrutiny of the audience who are avidly waiting for my words. They will come, I believe, sloppy if suddenly forced, stiff if rehearsed. At times stuttering, at times marked by garbled sounds. 

And you accept me despite my inexperience with words as a medium of expression. I slip with words at times but you carelessly place your arms around my shoulders and apologize to the audience on my behalf. I knew it was driven by humor, a mere excuse to make fun of me, but I am still grateful that you have my back. And my shoulders. And I would lie if I deny that there were instances when I purposely slip with my words just to have you near. 

Forgive me for the length of this letter; I know you are a man of conciseness. But merely stating the words “I love you” would be too… what’s the word? Uncreative. Unoriginal. For how many couples have said those words to each other but still eventually gave up when hardships and trials befall? How many times have these words been said or written in vain? I wouldn’t know. I am inexperienced in this thing that I am suggesting. Romantic relationships, that is. 

I do not want to promise anything. On the contrary, I hope what we have between us will evolve into something. Something where the foundation is trust and not just promises. For promises are merely words, so miniscule and insignificant.

And you know me. Being good with words is my weakest point. But trust. It takes time and effort, which makes it more substantial. Trust is something the two of us can develop.

The two of us. Now.

 

  
~ Ohno Satoshi

 

-=-=-

**Author's Note:**

> It was actually I who was having a hypomanic episode and I merely pushed the blame to Ohno.. xp   
> I am a sucker for love letters..


End file.
